What Beast Boy Really Wants
by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are now a couple, and the changeling is nagging her. Can Raven give him what he wants? This is a polished up version of a story I removed some time ago. Now adding all new chapters. Chapter 7 is posted. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A Changeling's Fancy

This is an enhanced version of the original story, which this time will remain as a one-shot.

_**-( scene break )-**_

It was a quiet summer afternoon in the Tower. The villains were conspicuous by their absence and Jump City was at peace. Other than Slade and the Hive-5, most of the Titans' usual opponents were safely locked away in the local state prison, which is just how Raven liked it. She was curled up on the crescent shaped couch with one of her huge ancient looking books. She could literally feel the muscles in her body relax, her stress sublimating away as she turned the page and sipped her herbal tea.

It just didn't get any better than this, she thought to herself. Peace, quiet and tranquility. And best of all, he wasn't around to pester her.

Then she heard the sliding doors open and after closing her eyes and frowning, she heaved a melancholic sigh. Nothing good lasts forever, she reminded herself as she shut her book, knowing that reading would now be an exercise in futility as she heard a pair of familiar sounding footsteps approach from behind.

As expected, Beast Boy leaped over the couch and landed next to her, bouncing a few times after he landed. He had his signature goofy grin plastered on his face, and he wagged his eyebrows at his girlfriend of one month. She acknowledged his presence with a subtle nod but her expression did not change, which is to say that it looked bland and uninterested. She glanced at her book, debating whether or not to reopen it. She decided not to do so and set it aside.

They were both 19 years old now, and Robin, who was getting ready to make his transition into Nightwing, had reminded his team more than once that they would soon be dropping the word 'Teen' from the team's name.

Beast Boy was being his usual restless self, and Raven knew that he wanted her attention, which she had to admit to herself it had become difficult to withhold as the green changeling had bloomed into maturity rather nicely. She even thought his physique rivaled Robin's. But now was not the time to ogle her beau. She did have a reputation to maintain after all.

"What do you want, Gar?" She asked him in the flattest of her monotones. "You know that I don't like being disturbed when I'm reading.

He gave her one of his winning smiles. His fang protruded from his mouth and his green eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief.

"Oh, you know."

"No, I don't." She lied.

"We talked about it last night on our date…"

Raven leaped to her feet and glared at him.

"Absolutely not! Out of the question! You know better than to ask me that again!"

The changeling feigned a hurt look.

"Oh, c'mon Raven, Please? Pretty please?" He implored her.

"I already told you my answer, Garfield. I don't want to do that."

Ouch! She only called him Garfield when she was peeved with him. He realized that this was going to take some delicate tip toeing to achieve his objective while avoiding outright disaster.

"But it'll be fun! C'mon, you'll like it. Pleeeeeease?"

Raven frowned. She knew him all too well. Much like a pit bull, once he latched onto something he wouldn't let go, and past experience had taught her that simply ignoring him wouldn't work. He was persistent, if anything.

"Look, I know this means a lot to you Gar, but I'm just not ready to take this step in our relationship."

"How can you be so sure? Lots of girls do it and they love it."

Raven sighed. He didn't give up easily; she had to give him credit for that. But sometimes she wished he was less stubborn, if just a little.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not like most girls."

That almost worked, as he drew back with a troubled expression on his face. Then she saw from his look that he had another idea. Raven cursed internally. In many ways they complemented each other so well. She was the epitome of methodical, of doing things "by the book" while he excelled in improvising, shooting from the hip, and right now she was secretly wishing that he didn't have that talent.

"I know Rae, but so is Star, and Star and Robin did it, and it was even before they became engaged."

Raven was quick with a counter attack.

"That was their choice, Gar. Just because they liked it and had a good time doesn't mean that we will. Why can't you be patient and wait until I'm ready? Is it really too much to ask?"

Beast Boy decided to pull out the big guns. He had done it before. Getting Raven to agree to become his girlfriend had been no small feat. It had taken perseverance and tenacity to wear her down, until he got her to finally agree to be his girlfriend. And now it was time to take the next step. He anticipated some pushback from her; it really wasn't unexpected given what he was asking of her, she being dark, mysterious Raven of the Titans, the gray demoness who had to keep her emotions in check. So he got down on one knee and did his best impression of the 'face' he could do without morphing into a kitten.

"Rae, it would mean so much to me! Pleeeeease, pretty please!"

Raven felt her heart flutter, and cursed silently about how well he knew her weaknesses. She bit her lower lip and resolved to stay strong. It was true, he was cute, even handsome, not that she would ever tell him. But in spite of all his many charms she resolved to not budge on this important issue. He was being impulsive, without giving any thought to the possible consequences of taking this step, of passing this milestone. This was not something to be taken lightly as if it turned out to be a botched experience it could possibly affect their nascent relationship, damaging it irreparably. Why were guys so impatient about this? Didn't he understand that she would eventually agree to his request?

"Gar you're embarrassing both of us. Now get up while you still have some dignity left."

Beast Boy now got down on both knees. "Rae, I'm begging you. Don't you love me?"

Raven felt the indignation swell in her chest. She couldn't believe that he just tried that old saw with her. Of course she loved him! What kind of question was that to ask? For a split second she debated whether or not to break up with him right at that moment. Of course that wasn't possible and she knew it. Instead, she chose to forgive him for the manipulative remark. Well, sort of … he would pay for it later, she would make sure of that.

"That's not going to work Gar, so stop it and get up! Just because I'm saying no today doesn't mean I won't say yes in the future. You're just going to have to be patient!" she said in a clearly annoyed voice. Beast Boy saw that he was finally beginning to make some headway. It was time to circle in for the kill!

"But I'm your boyfriend Rae, how can you say no to me?"

Now he did it and Raven was pissed that he would try to pull that on her.

_So you want to go nuclear, huh?_ She thought to herself. _Well, I can also play that game!_

"Ok, how about we make a deal?" she replied in her deadpan monotone. Inside however, she was practically giggling and she knew that somewhere in Nevermore one of her less used emotions, Sly, was grinning ear to ear. He'll never go for this, not in a thousand years, she congratulated herself for her cunning.

"A-a-a deal?" he stammered back, unable to hide the concern in his voice. Raven could see that he was already beginning to panic over what she was going to demand in return.

"Yes Gar, a deal. You know what a deal is, right?"

He gulped and nodded his head.

"For you Rae, I'll do anything."

Raven gave him a sinister smile that sent a shiver down his spine.

"The Jump City Opera season starts next week. Will you take me to all 6 operas? And dinner before each performance and I pick the restaurants. Oh, and you have to pay for everything. I'm your girlfriend now, so you can forget about going Dutch." She challenged him.

Beast Boy rose from the floor and stared at Raven. He blinked repeatedly as he pondered the offer. The opera? She knew he hated the opera or anything to do with classical music.

"Well?" She asked him in a sweet yet dangerous voice. "Oh, and you'll also have to dress up nice. You can't go in your Doom Patrol costume."

"What do you mean by … nice?"

She narrowed her eyes slyly. The last time he saw that look was years ago, when she picked up the stank ball that Cyborg had blindsided him with and proceeded to give the tin man a whuppin' that he had still not forgotten.

"A tuxedo is considered proper attire."

"A tux? Oh come on Rae, you gotta be kidding…"

"That's my offer, take it or leave it."

Raven was feeling very smug at the moment. She managed to scare him off and didn't even have to use her powers to accomplish the feat. She was feeling in control and was enjoying it, that is, until he replied.

"Ok, it's worth it. You're on! Deal?"

Raven was unable to hide the look of horror on her face. He called her bluff and she was beginning to panic. It was too late to back out now, if she tried to do that he would have every reason to be angry with her, maybe even break up with her and go back to … no, she couldn't allow that to happen. And she knew that Terra would take this step with him in a heartbeat.

"OK, deal." She said with a tone of regret in her voice.

Beast Boy kissed her to seal the deal. He looked jubilant and even danced a little victory jig.

"Rae, I promise you, you won't regret it!"

"I already am regretting it. How did I let you talk me into this?" She moaned, turning to the other 3 Titans who had been present the whole time. Cyborg had a happy grin on his face, while Starfire happily clapped her hands while she also smiled.

Raven looked at Robin, who looked pleased with himself. How dare he? Just because he and the princess had already taken that step so cavalierly gave him no right to judge her! She gave him one of her signature glares, which just made Robin smile even more.

"Oh come on Raven." Robin interjected, "I think that you'll really like it. Just give it a chance."

"Friend Beast Boy is right, it is not even necessary to be the boyfriend and girlfriend to enjoy it. It is a healthy and pleasant experience." The Princess added.

Raven turned to Cyborg, and glared at him. He continued to grin happily.

"So what do you have to say about this, Victor? Do you also think it's a good idea? And please don't say 'it's about time' or I'll send you to another dimension, one were everything made of metal rusts."

Cyborg snickered at first, and then pumped his right arm in a triumphant gesture.

"Boo-yah!" He cheered. "It is about time … about time The Teen Titans went to Disneyland!"


	2. Chapter 2

_The next morning…_

It was a bright and cheerful morning in Anaheim, CA. The streets and hotels around the famed "Happiest Place on Earth" were teeming with life as tourists woke up and eagerly prepared for the day. Even though the parks wouldn't open for another hour, young families with children of all ages were already walking down from their hotels on Harbor Blvd to the esplanade that separated the two theme parks and lines were forming at the turnstiles for both of them. The newer California Adventure park to the south of the brick paved esplanade seemed to stare back at her older and more venerable sister to the north, Disneyland, as if daring her to see which one would attract more visitors for the day.

Cars were streaming off of the freeway off ramps, feeding into the cavernous parking garage, which was one of the largest garages in all of North America. Spirits were high and people were lining up to ride the trams that would take them from the garage to the esplanade. It was another magical morning in Anaheim, just like all the others. The routine of the day was as expected and nothing was out of the ordinary, except for the orange colored jet ship that swooped down from the sky and landed at a nearby helipad. Few people noticed it as they were waiting impatiently for the next tram to arrive while keeping their impatient children in check and those who did notice the T-Ship merely shrugged their shoulders, immediately focusing their attention elsewhere.

As opening time approached the entry lines were long enough to reach past the middle of the esplanade and people's patience was wearing thin, as anxious children pestered their parents, asking how much longer until they opened the gates. Once again, almost no one noticed the unusual visitors who arrived, walking nonchalantly into the large plaza that separated the two theme parks. They were led by a masked young man in a red, yellow and green costume who was holding hands with tall red head who had what appeared to be an unnaturally orange complexion. They were followed by a tall man who looked like he was a robot, who gleamed like disco ball in the bright morning sunlight. Trailing behind them was another couple. She had a gray complexion and violet hair, and wore a black leotard and a hooded blue cape. She was accompanied by a young man wearing a black and purple spandex outfit and he was green from head to toe. A few people did some double takes as they entered the esplanade, but proceeded to ignore them as they ran about looking in vain for the shortest line.

"Why did we come here?" Raven asked in her gravelly monotone. "Look at the lines. It's going to be mobbed inside. Why don't we just go home and forget about it?"

"Nuh uh, Ravie Pooh!" Cyborg chided her. "You aren't getting off that easy. Just relax girl, this is the Happiest Place on Earth"

The sorceress crossed her arms.

"First of all, I don't do happy." She moaned. "It's bad enough that you all conspired with Beast Boy to trick me into coming here, but just look at the lines. We'll never get in. Let's just go home and try another day. Beast Boy won't even have to take me to the opera."

The other four Titans ignored her pleas for clemency. Robin surveyed the lines and quickly found the shortest one, which was still very long. They quickly took their place in the line, and while it didn't move quickly it at least moved steadily.

"Don't complain, Raven. At least we don't have to stand in line to buy our tickets, Robin already bought them yesterday."

Raven crossed her arms and blew a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm floored." She replied morosely, suddenly noticing the furtive looks coming from the other lines. "Everyone is staring at us; they're going to stare at us all day."

Raven glared at the people in the other lines, who discretely looked away while they pretended to not notice the super heroes in their midst. Raven grumbled as she turned to the Tamaranian.

"Starfire, when you and Robin came by yourselves, how did you cope with … being different? You must have stood out like a pair of sore thumbs, even here."

The princess smiled sweetly at the demoness as she replied.

"We wore holorings, Raven. They worked very well as no one noticed who we really were."

Raven frowned at the boy wonder.

"And we aren't wearing them today because?"

Robin regaled her with a smile.

"It's a team outing, we're coming here as the Teen Titans. It also helps with our image building. We're not that well known outside of Jump or Tokyo, and it would be nice to get some recognition away from home."

As Robin finished speaking a gaggle of young pre-teen girls swarmed him. He grinned as he signed their autograph books. Raven's frown grew.

"Not well known? Who are you kidding? And did it not occur to you that some of us might like being anonymous?"

The changeling took his girlfriend's hand.

"Come on Raven, relax, it's gonna be fun, I promise."

She pulled her hand away from him.

"What did I say about PDA's, Gar?"

He smiled sheepishly. "My bad … I forgot, sorry."

Suddenly a swarm of pretty, blond girls surrounded the changeling, also begging him for his autograph. The green Titan gave them one of his winning smiles as he began to sign his John Hancock in book after autograph book.

"One at a time, ladies, there's enough Beast Boy to go around."

The changeling continued signing autographs while the line inched forward, laughing and telling jokes. Suddenly, the girls stopped laughing and backed away. One of them was pointing past the changeling. He turned to look and saw Raven glaring, her 4 crimson eyes glowing like red hot embers.

"He's mine." She growled at them with a guttural voice that was dripping with the threat of unleashing untold evil. "So back off and leave us alone!"

She glared at her beau. "Must you always flirt with the fan girls?"

He grinned nervously at her. "Can I help it if they find me irresistible?"

Her glare intensified.

"OK, I'm shutting up now."

Raven's face returned to its normal human configuration. She stood next to him, but did not take his hand or even look at him. The changeling knew there were times, few and rare, when he was allowed to be playful with her, to poke at her and reveal her fun side. This was not one of them and he kept his mouth shut while the line picked up speed. In just a few more minutes they finally reached the turnstiles. Felling better and perhaps a little more confident, the changeling took Raven's hand and led her to the front of the group.

The turnstile was operated by a middle aged woman, dressed in a cheerful uniform and wearing a smart looking hat with a visor. Her nametag identified her as "Joan" and beneath her name it said "San Diego", identifying her hometown. The changeling grinned and handed her his and Raven's tickets, which she would scan, granting them admission. The turnstile would emit a happy chirp and they would enter Walt Disney's original Magic Kingdom.

Except that isn't what happened.

Joan took their tickets, but instead of scanning them she stared at the Chromatically Challenged Couple™. The woman looked uncomfortable and hesitated.

"Is there a problem?" Raven asked.

Joan sighed.

"I'm sorry folks, but we have a dress code at Disneyland."

"A dress code? What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Raven hissed at her.

The woman sighed, as she prepared to repeat what was a standard response.

"I'm sorry Miss, but only children are allowed to enter Disneyland when dressed up in a costume. I'm afraid that none of you may enter dressed as you are. Adults and teenagers are not allowed to enter the park dressed in cosplay or any costume."

Beast Boy frowned at the woman. "We aren't dressed up or doing cosplay! We're the Teen Titans!"

The woman sighed again. "Do you know how many people we turn away every day claiming to be who they're dressed up as? Yesterday I had to send 'Wonder Woman' away, the day before I had a guy dressed as Santa Claus."

The Fab Five glared at her.

"If it makes you feel any better, yours are the best costumes I've ever seen. You really do look like the Teen Titans … but I still can't let you in. You'll have to change before you can enter the park, and you need to remove the make up too."

Robin was about to intervene when Beast Boy exploded.

"We are the Teen Titans! Why won't you believe us?"

"Sure you are, now will you please step aside, there are people behind you waiting to enter the park."

"We're not going anywhere!" The changeling seethed. "I want to see your supervisor!"

Joan sighed yet again. "Fine, whatever." She turned and waved at someone in the distance. A man dressed as a train conductor approached. His name tag identified him as Rick and it said he was from Lexington, KY.

"What's the problem this time, Joan?"

She gestured at the Titans. "They are."

Rick's face betrayed the frustration he was already feeling. Disneyland might be Walt's Magic Kingdom, but Rick was looking anything but magical at the moment, as the stress of dealing with five lunatics this early in the morning was more than he wanted to handle. He calmly gathered himself and addressed the visitors.

"I'm sorry, but you can't enter dressed like that, it's park policy. Now if you'll just go back to your hotel and change into regular clothes, you will be allowed to enter."

"Dude, these are our regular clothes!"

Rick looked frustrated. "I see, so you're the real Teen Titans, huh?"

"Damn straight we are!" Cyborg replied.

Rick's face now looked cross. A large crowd was forming and several entrance lines were bogged down as other park guests tried to get a better look at the scene that was unfolding before them. Finally, Rick decided that he had seen enough.

"That's it. Either you leave now, or I'm calling security."

Beast Boy's face became screwed with anger and fury. Rick shrieked as the changeling morphed into a green lion and rearing on his hind paws he belted a thunderous roar, after which he morphed back into his human form. The crowd began to applaud and voice their support. A few cameras snapped photos.

Rick stood petrified, staring at the changeling. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. After what felt like a small eternity, he snapped back to reality when a man in a business suit approached and gestured the changeling to follow and led him aside. The other four Titans watched with grins as Beast Boy read Rick's supervisor the riot act. The man in the suit looked young and was clearly a management trainee. His nametag identified him as "Jon", from Buffalo, NY.

Beast Boy continued to shout and gesticulate angrily while poor Jon tried in vain to soothe him, his apologies falling on deaf ears. More than once the changeling briefly transformed into some fierce creature, intimidating the poor "suit". After a few minutes Jon pulled an envelope from his coat and handed it to Beast Boy. He then gestured to the other four Titans to enter the park.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding and please accept this as a token of our apology … the next time you come … just call us ahead of time … OK? It'll help prevent situations like this."

Once Jon retreated out of earshot Cyborg pointed at the envelope in the changeling's hand.

"So B, did it work? Did you get them?"

The changeling grinned from ear to ear. "You bet that it worked, chrome dome." He replied as he opened the envelope and pulled out five special tickets. He became teary eyed as he looked lovingly upon them. "Aren't they beautiful?"

Robin and Cyborg high fived each other while Starfire performed an aerial pirouette while she giggled. Raven stared at the five tickets with a confused look on her face.

"I don't get it. We already have tickets. Why do we need these?" She droned in her monotone.

"Those aren't tickets, Raven!" Starfire enthused.

"Then what are they?"

"They're VIP Fast Passes. They're good all day long." Cyborg cheered.

"What's a Fast Pass?" She asked.

"They're special passes that allow us to skip the lines on the rides. And these are VIP fastpasses; they're good for the entire day!" Robin gushed. "I can't believe we scored them!"

"Leave it to the master!" Beast Boy crowed as his teammates, except for Raven, congratulated him. She was, as usual, frowning.

"Do you mean to say that we wore our uniforms today for the sole purpose of creating a scene so we could get these VIP passes? That we did this to simply avoid having to stand in line? Is that how low we have fallen?"

Beast Boy, digging the ball of his right foot into the ground, looked both self conscious and crestfallen. Raven approached him and stuck her face into his. He braced himself for what would be one of her signature chew out sessions.

"Well done, Gar, well done." She congratulated him. "Now how about you give me a tour of this place?"

The five friends shared a laugh and entered the park together.

_**-( scene break )-**_

I'm going to write a few drabbles to continue this story. Unlike the original version of the extended story, this will be a collection of gags. Next stop … It's A Small World. Will Raven survive the ride? Will It's A Small World survive Raven?


	3. Chapter 3

"So, which ride should we do first?" Robin asked.

The fabulous five had just passed through one of the short tunnels underneath the Main St. train station, which was the gateway into the park. The morning was still cool and crisp, which wouldn't last long as the day would soon warm up. Other park guests poured out of the two tunnels, almost like torrents that were flooding the late 19th century replica of Marceline, Missouri, Walt Disney's home town. Amazingly, once inside the park, most people simply ignored the iconic teen heroes, giving them at most a quick glance before heading off to wherever they were going.

"They seem to be leaving us alone." Raven remarked.

"There're always celebrities in Disneyland, people are used to it." Her boyfriend replied. "So what do we do first? I vote for pirates!"

Starfire grinned. "Oh yes, I want to see the Captain Jack Sparrow animatronics. Let us go there first."

The other's quickly agreed and quickly made their way to Adventureland. People noticed them, and more than a few pointed, but the Titans were given their space. Soon enough they reached the entrance to the attraction, where a cast member dressed in a pirate costume greeted the guests, ushering them into the courtyard that contained the switchbacks for the dual lines. A sign next to him indicated that the current wait for the attraction was 15 minutes.

The fab five moved towards the entrance, four of them chatting happily. Raven looked at the sign and frowned.

"15 minutes?" She asked the attendant.

"The line moves fast, miss … say, you're one of those Teen Titans, aren't you?"

"I am." She replied, showing the attendant her VIP Fastpass. "So where's the special line?"

He looked at her VIP pass and smiled.

"Sorry miss … Raven, right? Pirates of the Caribbean doesn't have a Fastpass line, it doesn't need one."

Raven spun around and glared at her beau.

"So in other words, these VIP passes are useless." She fumed.

"Actually, only the most popular rides have Fasspass lines."Cyborg informed her. "Trust me, Raven, these babies will come in handy later, they're worth their weight in gold."

Raven rolled her eyes and followed her teammates into the courtyard.

"Great, we get to stand in a line, my most favorite thing in the whole world." She complained as she crossed her arms, leaning against one of the switchback dividers. The courtyard was getting crowded and while the lines moved at a brisk pace, people were starting to stare at her. She emitted a low growl as she closed her eyes.

"Aw, c'mon Rave! We just got here! You can't be grumpy already."

"I'm not grumpy." She snapped at him. "I'm just … dissatisfied."

The changeling frowned at her. "Hey, I've gone with you to all your favorite places: the Goth café, the creepy bookstore, that weird music concert where they played all those flutes …"

"That was Peruvian music." She interjected.

"Yeah, yeah. And I went to the poetry readings and I never complained, did I?"

Raven tensed up upon hearing his accusation.

"No, but you fell asleep more than once." She retorted. "Would you prefer I do that?"

"C'mon, Rave, just give it a chance." He pleaded.

"Yes, yes, Beast Boy is right! You must give it the chance. When we first came, Robin was much like you are now, but he soon changed his mind." The princess chimed in.

"Whatever." Raven grumbled. "Oh well, at least the line is moving."

The changeling and the Tamaranian exchanged glances before shrugging their shoulders, deciding to give up for now and remained silent. The line continued to move forward, rising out of the courtyard and the entrance to the indoor portion of the line was approaching. Beast Boy was standing at the rear of the group when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and his trademark shriek escaped his lips.

"Guys! It's Tara!" He shouted.

His four teammates spun around, looking in the direction he was pointing. Raven and Starfire adopted fighting stances, while Cyborg armed his sonic cannon. Robin quickly produced bird-a-rangs in each hand. The boy wonder quickly scanned the courtyard below them.

"I don't see her Beast Boy. Where is she?" Robin asked.

The changeling laughed.

"No, not Terra … Tara."

"Tara who?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy gestured toward a blond woman who was standing behind him.

"Dudes! It's Tara Strong!"

Raven arced an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to know who she is?"

Robin snapped his fingers. "Of course, she's one of the voice actors in our cartoon show."

"We have a cartoon show?" Raven asked. "Since when?"

Beast Boy guffawed. "You mean you didn't know?"

Raven scowled. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We did. Remember when I gave you those forms to sign?" Robin replied. "The ones authorizing the use of our personas? Remember, we did it for charity, all proceeds went to the Jump City Orphanage?"

"I thought that was just for comic books."

She looked at the voice actress.

"Miss Tara Strong? You'll forgive me for my initial reaction, but my first encounter with another Tara was less than stellar … so … you're a voice actress?"

"A voice actress?" Beast Boy shouted as we waved his arms. "She's more than a voice actress; Tara's the woman with a million voices!"

Raven nodded."I see, so Miss Strong, who do you portray in the show?" Raven asked in her classic gravelly old school monotone.

Tara smiled as she replied, in a perfect replica of Raven's voice. "I do your voice. What do you think, Raven? I had to practice quite a bit to get it just right."

The sorceress's mouth dropped. Several people in the lines around them snickered.

"That's … that's incredible!" Raven gasped.

A man standing next to Tara cleared his throat.

"My name's Greg Cipes, but you can call me Beast Boy." He announced in a perfect imitation of the changeling's voice. "So Rave, wanna hear a joke?"

Raven stared stupefied, but didn't reply.

"Why did the cookie go to the doctor?" He asked in the changeling's voice.

"Oh Azar, you even tell the same bad jokes he does." She moaned as she face palmed.

The changeling and his actor both laughed. They were interrupted by a booming voice.

"Now who said y'all could meet them without us?" A young, dark man asked in Cyborg's voice, with a grin on his face. "I'm Khary Payton, but y'all can call me Cyborg."

"And I'm Hynden Walch." Another woman interjected in Starfire's voice, switching to Blackfire's voice she continued. "You can call me Blackfire, of course I also do my sister's voice."

"And I'm Scott Menville." A balding man announced in a perfect imitation of Robin's voice. "Sorry for ambushing you guys like this. We were in the park to film a public service announcement when we heard that you guys are here. We've been running all over the place like maniacs looking for you."

"We just had to meet you!" Ms. Walch continued in Starfire's voice.

Other than Beast Boy, who was chatting happily with Greg, the other four Titans were speechless. Finally, Starfire snapped out of her stunned silence and gave Ms. Walch a bone crushing hug.

"This is glorious! I will watch the show from now on!"

The two groups, the heroes and the actors, rode the ride together. Mid ride, Starfire floated out of the boat, levitating next to the Jack Sparrow animatronic near the water well scene, while Beast Boy snapped photos of her posing next to the Johnny Depp look alike, that is until a deep voice boomed over a PA system, sternly telling her to "please keep your arms and legs inside the boat at all times."

At the end of the ride, after they disembarked, they posed for photographs with their counterparts. Flashes snapped away as guests who were lucky enough to be there also took pictures. Raven went last and true to form she did not smile as she posed with Tara Strong. The actors thanked them and bid them goodbye.

Raven sighed once they were gone.

"Can this day get any weirder?" She asked her teammates.

Little did she know that it would get weirder, a lot weirder.


	4. Chapter 4

The next ride the Titans chose was Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Eye. This time the VIP fastpasses came in handy as they allowed the heroes from Jump City to skip the long lines in the outside switchbacks and proceed directly into the indoor portion of the line. Once again, Raven complained that they were standing in a line, but soon desisted as the others ignored her complaints while they chatted and bantered happily. The gray sorceress raised her hood and crossed her arms, sulking while no one, not even her boyfriend, seemed to notice. Soon they reached the section in the line where it split into two parallel lines.

While the line slowly moved forward a pre teen girl, goaded on by her friends, leaned over the railing that divided the two lines and cautiously tapped Starfire on the shoulder. The princess turned in her direction and smiled. The pre-teen girl, a red head attired in shorts and an Eeyore T-shirt, grinned nervously before thrusting an autograph book towards the Tamaranian. The girl gulped as she stared into Starfire's glowing alien eyes.

"Uh … could I have your autograph … Starfire?" Her voice warbled.

The princess beamed happily at her. "I would be most delighted. What is your name?"

"Cecilia." The girl squeaked.

Starfire took the girl's autograph book and pen and began to scribble, reciting her dedication as she wrote it.

"To my good friend Cecilia, much love, Starfire." She wrote, drawing tiny hearts above the i's. She then posed with the girl for a snapshot.

As if a dam had suddenly burst, the other Titans found themselves swarmed by a deluge of requests for autographs and pictures, all of them that is except for Raven, who withdrew to the far side of the line, hiding behind her friends, who continued to sign autographs and pose for pictures even as the lines continued to move. Hidden safely behind the shield that her hood provided, Raven watched her friends and teammates bask in their well deserved glory. It was a situation to which she was more than accustomed. Back home the Titans were always being accosted for autographs by their adoring fans, at least the others were. In all her years as a Titan, no one had ever approached her for an autograph, not a single time, not even in Tokyo.

Raven didn't feel jealous, or at least that's what she told herself. Negative emotions were something she always tried to suppress as they could interfere with her powers in a most disastrous way. So, as she often did when her friends were in Starfire's words, "having the fun", she would retreat into herself and wait for the frivolity to safely come to an end. It was not only the "safe" thing to do; it was also the easy thing to do as well. Beast Boy once joked with Kole, telling her that Raven wasn't a people person, which was absolutely correct. Of course, now that she had a boyfriend, it wasn't quite so simple anymore, but in this situation she simply decided to do what had always worked best in the past, and that was to simply be invisible and allow her friends to bask in their well deserved adulation. There was no point in having the "creepy Titan" spoil everyone's fun after all.

That was when she felt a faint tug on her cape.

Since her hood was up no one noticed the annoyed look on her face as she turned around and muttered a curt "What?"

What Raven found was a 12 year old girl. She was short for her age, wore eyeglasses and had a thick mop of long and unruly dark hair. All the girl could see of Raven's face were her two indigo eyes, which stared at her with the piercing intensity of a pair of lasers. At first the girl flinched and for a second she looked as if she was about to turn tail and run. She did no such thing and instead nervously thrust out her autograph book at the sorceress.

"Miss Raven … could I have your autograph?" She stammered. "You're my favorite Teen Titan."

"I am?" Raven marveled, the disbelief was clear in her voice. "Why?"

"Because you're so smart, strong and brave … and you're pretty too. I wish I could be just like you."

Slack jawed, Raven uneasily took her autograph book, looking somewhat uncomfortable with it.

"I've never done this before … uh … what's your name?"

The girl beamed happily. "My name's Sarah."

Raven began to scribble in her autograph book and handed it back to her when she was done. The girl looked at the page, which was written in beautiful handwriting, and read it out loud: "To Sarah, best wishes, Raven."

The girl looked ecstatic. "Could I take a picture with you?"

"Uh, sure, why not?" Raven replied after hesitating for a moment.

The girl turned around and shouted into the line behind her.

"Dad! Come here and take a picture! Hurry! We're getting close to the boarding area!"

A middle aged man, who kept repeating "sorry" and "excuse me" moved forward through the line, ignoring the angry glares sent in his direction. When he saw his daughter standing next to Raven he smiled.

"You're Sarah's hero; she follows you in the news all the time. She's even asked us to move to Jump City."

"Dad!" The girl complained, clearly embarrassed.

Raven posed next to the girl while her dad snapped away.

"OK Sarah, let's go. Your mom and your brothers are waiting for us at the back of the line."

The girl turned to Raven.

"Thanks!" She blurted happily.

"Wait!" The sorceress replied as she lowered her hood. "How about a few more pictures?"

Raven wrapped an arm around Sarah's shoulder and did something she hadn't done all day: she smiled. Sarah's father snapped away. Raven was actually savoring the moment when Beast Boy called out to her.

"C'mon Rave, it's our turn to get on the ride."

She turned back to her lone fan. "It was nice to meet you, Sarah."

The girl then surprised the gray Titan and hugged her. Raven hugged her back before heading off to the "jeep" that awaited them, holding the changeling's hand. Sarah waved and then shouted.

"Is Beast Boy your boyfriend?"

Raven nodded at her as she boarded the 12 passenger car that would take them into the Temple of the Forbidden Eye. Beast Boy was of course sitting next to her as the faux jeep pulled away from the boarding station.

"You're gonna love this ride, Rave, it's really creepy."

Later that day, Raven couldn't remember the ride at all. What she did remember was the smiling face of a young girl who waved at her as the jeep pulled away.


	5. Chapter 5

After the Indiana Jones' ride the Titans had a relatively uneventful morning. They were able to enjoy attractions such as the Haunted Mansion, Splash Mountain and others without any more unexpected incidents or surprises, and almost felt like they were ordinary teens visiting a theme park. The midday was punctuated with a pricey lunch at the Blue Bayou, which was Robin's treat. After lunch, the changeling bought his girlfriend a black Jack Skellington T-shirt, and to his immense surprise she removed her cape and slipped on the shirt with the popular skull faced character over her leotard. She even thanked him with a peck on his cheek.

Afterwards they decided, mostly at Starfire's insistence, to try out the rides in Fantasyland. While most of them enjoyed the "classic" attractions in that section of the park, the ambiance in Fantasyland didn't sit well with the sorceress, who asked if they could go back to the Haunted Mansion or Indy. Robin suggested they try out some of the other sections in the Magic Kingdom first before going back. Raven, who was back to her usual grumpy form, agreed grudgingly, glad that they would at least be leaving Fantasyland and, in her opinion, its saccharine look and irritating theme music.

Robin, being the team's leader, decided that they should start with Toon Town and work their way back to the gloomy rides that Raven expressed that she preferred, which would take them back through Tomorrowland.

As they made their way out of Fantasyland Raven saw a large amphitheatre, which drew a large crowd, mostly families with young girls. There was also a steady flow leaving the amphitheatre, and Raven noticed that most of the young girls were dressed up as various Disney princesses. She frowned as she looked at the crowd.

"What's that?" She asked.

Beast Boy looked over his shoulder. "That? It's the Princess Fantasy Faire."

Raven looked slightly queasy upon hearing his words. "Princess Fantasy Faire? Do I dare even ask what they do there?"

Her beau snickered. "Parents take their little girls there to so they can get dressed up like their favorite Disney princesses. It's a money trap for well heeled parents."

Raven stopped in her tracks and got a better look at the 'faire'. She was unable to hide the revulsion she was feeling.

"You mean that they take their daughters there on purpose, to get them those … makeovers? I think I'm going to be sick."

"Don't worry, Rave, we won't go there."

Unfortunately, the Tamaranian had other plans. She had a huge grin on her face and Raven thought that she saw little hearts in her eyes.

"This is glorious! The Faire was closed the last time we came." She turned to Raven and grabbed her wrist with a vise like grip.

"Uh, Starfire … what are you doing?" Raven asked in an uneasy voice that betrayed that she already knew the answer.

Robin had already deduced his girlfriend's intentions. "Uh … Star … I don't think that Raven …"

It was already too late. Starfire had taken off, flying like missile over the throngs of young families with small girls who were making their way to the Faire. People instinctively ducked as Starfire zoomed just a few feet over their heads.

"Starfire, let me go!" Raven's complaint fell upon deaf ears as the princess rocketed into the Faire, towing Raven along. The sorceress flopped like a kite in too much wind, twisting and turning as she tried to escape from the red head's grip. Her hood was down and she could feel her checks turn red from the embarrassment she was experiencing as all eyes were upon her.

The pair landed in the middle of the Faire, where several actresses, who were dressed up as various Disney "princesses" were greeting the young girls who were waiting for their turns to get their pricey makeovers. The princesses immediately recognized them and they mobbed Starfire, and much to Raven's relief they ignored her.

"It's Starfire! She came to see us!" One of the actresses shrieked.

Starfire exchanged happy hugs with all of the princesses while Raven watched stoically from a safe distance, mumbling to herself: "Disturbing, truly disturbing."

The princess turned to her chromatically challenged friend.

"Raven! Is it not wondrous? We are with the princesses!"

Raven decided to end the nonsense once and for all, hoping to get out of the place, which was beginning to make her teeth hurt.

"Starfire, you know very well that these women are actresses, they are not princesses. And why are you so excited about this, anyway? In case you have forgotten, you are a princess, in fact you are the only woman here who is actually royalty."

No sooner had the words left her mouth that Raven knew she had made a mistake. The actress dressed as Snow White turned to her, with a surprised look on her face.

"Are you serious? You mean Starfire is really a princess?" She asked, with stars in her eyes.

The other actress became very excited and crowded around the Tamaranian, ignoring the little girls, one of which asked her mother if she could dress up like Starfire.

"Is it true, you're a real princess?" 'Cinderella' asked her.

The alien smiled sheepishly. "Yes, it is true; I am a princess from the Royal House of Tamaran."

The actresses shrieked with excitement and all tried to talk to Starfire at the same time, while Raven moaned her disapproval and face palmed. She then sighed before asking "Can we go now?"

Starfire ignored her request and continued talking. "And my dear friend Raven; she is also a princess."

"What? What are you talking about?" Raven shrieked, and then she understood what Starfire meant: Wherever it was that Trigon ruled, Raven was a princess.

"You're a real princess too?" One of the actresses remarked. "That's unreal!"

Raven blushed.

"My heritage … it's nothing to be proud of, trust me." Raven spoke as she raised her hood, hiding behind the privacy it offered.

The actress dressed as Sleeping Beauty beamed happily. "We're short two princesses today; who would have thought that two real princesses would show up at our doorstep?"

The actress paused before asking them the question. "Would you ladies like to help us out?"

Before Raven could politely decline their offer, Starfire answered.

"Oh, we would be honored!"

"What?" Raven shrieked a second time, this time even louder. "Starfire! Have you lost your mind? You don't expect me to actually dress up like a fictional princess, do you?"

It was too late. 'Pocahontas' and 'Mulan' hooked their arms around Raven's and began to lead her to the back stage area.

"Don't worry, Miss Raven, or should I say, your highness, it'll be fun!" One of them told her.

Starfire needed no prodding and she happily went back stage with the other 'princesses', who informed the crowd that they would be back soon. Just as they were leaving, the three male Titans arrived.

"Where are they going?" The changeling asked. "Are the really gonna dress up like Disney princesses?"

Robin face palmed. "I can't believe that Raven agreed to do this."

"It doesn't look like she did." Cyborg remarked as the women disappeared through a door that looked like the entrance to a medieval castle on what was the amphitheatre's stage. "I just hope that whatever they do, that Raven doesn't kill them."

The three Titans waited patiently for the ladies to return. To kill time, Beast Boy entertained some of the kids, transforming into various critters, much to their delight. The wait seemed to drag on forever, until finally, with trumpeting fanfare, there return was announced.

The rear of the stage was set up to look like a medieval castle. A fake drawbridge was lowered and the Disney princesses began to file out, and were greeted with polite applause. The three Titan males, with perplexed looks on their faces watched the procession, unsure of what to expect.

The actresses filed out first and after crossing the fake drawbridge they lined up both sides. Trumpets blared over the loud speakers and after a brief pause the Tamaranian emerged from the "castle" and crossed the drawbridge. The actresses all curtseyed to her and she returned their curtseys.

Starfire was dressed as Ariel, her bright red hair fitting in naturally with the role. She was in Ariel's "human" form and was wearing a ballroom dress and a tiara on her head, and she smiled as she emerged into the faire. Robin was grining, as his princess girlfriend actually looked like princess; he had to admit to himself that she looked stunning in the Ariel costume. The Tamaranian was swarmed by little girls, who crowded around her.

"Aw man, we're gonna be stuck here forever. I thought adults couldn't play dress up here." Cyborg complained.

The tin man's protests were cut short by Beast Boy, who pointed as he shouted 'Duuuude!"

A second set of trumpets blared.

Raven emerged, reluctantly from the castle façade prodded on by a stray actress who stayed behind with her. She was dressed as Belle from "Beauty and the Beast", and was carrying a book in her hand. She was wearing an ill fitting auburn wig on her head that looked as if it would soon fall off and she was wearing a gold colored ballroom gown. Unlike Starfire, Raven had a frown on her face and her arms were crossed. A small girl approached her, and looking up at her with a timid look on her face, summoned all her gumption to address the princess.

"Belle, are you feeling OK?" The young tyke, who looked about 6 years old, asked her.

"I feel fine." Raven answered in her monotone. "Why do you ask?"

The little girl gulped before continuing.

"You look really pale. And you look angry too. Are you sick?"

Raven face palmed. "Listen, kid, I'm not really Belle, OK?"

The child looked shattered. "You're not?"

Beast Boy recognized the train wreck that was about to happen and quickly intervened. He knelt down next to the little girl.

"What Belle meant to say is that without the Beast, she isn't happy."

The little girl nodded her understanding. "Oh, OK, but where is the Beast? Why isn't he with Belle?"

The changeling looked lost in thought and snapped his fingers.

"He's right here!"

The changeling stood up and extending his arms he begin to transform. Raven, and everyone present stood, mesmerized, and watched the changeling morph into Adonis' nemesis: The Beast. Upon completing his transformation he threw his head back and roared. All of the children present screamed, terrified of the creature that towered before them.

The changeling morphed back into his human form with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Oops! Wrong Beast! Let me try that again!"

This time the transformation went without a hitch, and Beast Boy morphed into a perfect replica of the Beast from the movie, perfect except for the fact that it was green. He scooped Raven up and charged back through the door where the princesses had appeared just moments before. The kids cheered their approval and shouted their goodbyes to "Belle". Once safely out of sight, he put Raven down and returned to his human form. Raven surprised him with a kiss.

"Thanks for saving me. I was about to lose it." She confessed.

The changeling bowed deeply in a very chivalrous manner.

"For you, my princess, anything!"

_**-( scene break )-**_

And now, time for credit where credit is due: The idea of having Raven dressed up as Belle came from none other than my loyal reader, The Cretin!


	6. Chapter 6

The changeling bowed deeply in a very chivalrous manner.

"For you, my princess, anything!"

Raven recrossed her arms and frowned at her beau.

"Don't call me that." She grumbled.

"But Rave, you are a princess!"

"Yeah … I'm a princess … in Hell. Has it ever occurred to you that I'm ashamed of that?"

The changeling gave her a tender smile. His eyes twinkled and she wondered what stupid thing he was going to say next.

"You aren't a princess because of Trigon."

A skeptical look crossed her face.

"So I'm a princess because I'm wearing this costume and a stupid wig that doesn't even fit right?" She complained as she gestured at her ensemble.

He snickered before replying.

"No Rave. You don't get it. You're a princess because you're you."

She shook her head.

"That doesn't make any sense. How does being a sorceress and a Teen Titan make me a princess? And aren't princesses supposed to be charming, sweet and pretty? Unless there's a special category for creepy and nasty princesses I don't see how I could even qualify."

She heaved a heavy sigh.

"You saw how Starfire looked in her costume … she looked like a real princess … and that's because she is a princess." She turned towards a mirror and looked at herself. "I just look like a witch dressed up as a princess." She remarked as she removed her wig and tossed it aside.

"That's not true Rave, you really are a princess, and not in Hell either."

Raven locked eyes with him. She had that look, the one where she was about to do something nasty to him. The changeling was walking on thin ice and he knew it.

"Really? So tell me Gar, just where is this kingdom where I'm supposed to be a princess?"

Beast Boy extended his index finger and pointed it at his chest.

"It's right here, Raven. Your kingdom is in my heart."

She stared at him, her eyes trembling. He shyly smiled back at her.

Raven lurched forward and wrapping her arms around him she buried her face in his shoulder. He reciprocated her hug. He felt his shoulder become moist while he caressed her head. After lingering in their hug they separated, and Raven wiped away her tears with her sleeve.

"You idiot, look what you did to me." She sniffled. "How is it that you can be a goofball all the time and then, out of the blue, you say things like that?"

He gave her a tender kiss before replying.

"I guess I'm just lucky. Just like I'm lucky to have you."

"Darn right you are." She replied, now having recovered from her emotional outburst.

He sheepishly grinned back at her. "So what do we do now?"

"You start by helping me to get out of this dress."

"Dude! This is my lucky day! My super hot, princess girlfriend just asked me to help undress her!"

"Don't be stupid, I'm wearing my leotard under the dress. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Aw, you're no fun." He teased her as he unzipped the back of the massive dress, which Raven then slipped off, heaving a sigh of relief. She pulled her cape off of a nearby clothes hanger and with swirling motion she donned it, snapping the clasp shut.

"That's better, that dress weighed a ton. I hope those actresses are well paid, I can't imagine wearing one of those circus tents all day."

The changeling smiled at his girlfriend.

"Now you look like a real princess."

"Yeah, whatever." She replied as she peeked out the door. "I wonder what the others are doing."

To her dismay, Raven saw that Starfire was holding court in the Fantasy Faire. Not only was she surrounded by the actresses, who were now reduced to giggling fan girls; but there was a huge line of little girls waiting to see her. The changeling also peeked at the scene. Robin and Cyborg were standing at the edge of the crowd, their arms crossed and both had exasperated looks on their faces.

"She's gonna be busy for hours. We'll be stuck here waiting for her." He moaned.

Raven frowned. "Forget that, let's ditch them."

Beast Boy did a double take upon hearing those words.

"Ditch them? Are you joking, Rave?"

Once again the sorceress glared at her beau. He briefly wondered if he was a glutton for punishment.

"What do you propose we do, genius? Do you want to hide in here until Starfire is done playing dress up? That could take hours. And there's no way I'm going back into the Faire, dressed as Belle or not."

The changeling scratched his chin.

"Ok, let's say we ditch them, where do we go?"

Raven grabbed his hand. "Anywhere but here"

She swirled her cape around them and the familiar black hemisphere appeared around, engulfing them and it sank into the ground, making its signature humming sound along the way. The hemisphere rose out of a brick walkway not very far from the Faire. As it evaporated away they saw an unusual structure before them. It looked like something a child would have designed, with all sorts of fake buildings forming its façade in a disorganized and haphazard fashion. In the center was clock tower with a round face that tilted left and right, making a tic tock sound as it cycled. There was a canal in front of the building, which was accented with topiary structures. The canal, which led into the building, was full of boats which carried people into the building.

Raven heard the familiar music that was associated with the attraction and her heart froze. Of all the places that she could have randomly teleported them, why did they appear there? Was fate trying to play some cruel joke on her? Joke or not, there they were, right in front of the most annoying theme park attraction in all of the known universe.

They were right in front of "It's A Small World After All."

"Gar, we need to get out of here, now!" She barked at him.

"I'm with you Rave, let's go back to the Haunted Mansion."

Raven took his hand and led him away, her feet moving fast. She suddenly stopped and looked back at the offending attraction. The smiling face on the clock seemed to mock her, as if daring her to venture into its saccharine bowels. She stared at it, her face blank and void of expression.

"Rave, why did you stop?"

As Beast Boy looked at her, a wicked smile appeared on her face.

"Gar … I just had an idea … a fun idea."

He arced an eyebrow, looking confused.

"I thought you didn't like fun."

Her smile intensified.

"This kind of fun I like." She replied as she led him to ride's queue, which at the moment was so short that it was almost a walk on.

Raven ran down the ramp to the boat boarding area, her cape billowing behind her, while dragging an even more confused Beast Boy behind her.

"Rave … you know which ride this is, don'tcha?"

"Yes Gar, I know which ride this is."

"And you still want to ride it? You know that this is more of a Starfire kind of ride?"

They reached the boarding area and the cast member guided into their boat, which they didn't have to share with anyone.

"I know."

"They why do you want to ride it?"

The boat pulled away from the boarding area.

"Oh, you'll see."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Five minutes had passed since the Chromatically Challenged Couple™ vanished into the building that hosted what perhaps was the most grating attraction in the world. The cast members continued with their work, unloading and loading the ubiquitous boats that over the years had ferried millions of people through the mind numbing experience known as "It's A Small World After All". Everything seemed perfectly normal, until suddenly, without any warning, people began pouring out of the building's emergency exits. They were clutching their crying children and many of the adults were screaming themselves. Others emerged wading through the canals, unwilling to wait for their water craft to exit the building.

The scene inside the building was eerie. All of the boats, except for one, had been abandoned, and that was the one where Raven and Beast Boy were seated. The changeling stared incredulously at his surroundings. The cheerful reproductions of landmarks from around the world were gone. Big Ben, the leaning tower of Pisa, the Taj Mahal, all had vanished. In their place was a dark and foreboding cityscape, not unlike when Johnny Rancid once hijacked Larry's powers to turn Jump City into a nightmarish landscape. Also missing were the cheerful dolls and animals, which had been replaced by zombies and other four eyed monsters, some which flew overhead. The monster from the movie Wicked Scary was also present, roaring and howling at each boat that passed it. And finally the cheerful, if grating musical soundtrack was replaced by strange, macabre music that would have been better suited for the Haunted Mansion … or for Raven's room back at the Tower.

Beast Boy stared slack jawed at the surroundings while his girlfriend look relaxed, with her feet propped up on the seat in front of her and her arms were folded behind her head. She had a contented smile on her face as she admired her surroundings.

"Well Gar, what do you think? Don't you like my version better?"

He gave her a bewildered look.

"I suppose so … Rave … you aren't gonna leave it like this, are you?"

She smiled wistfully.

"It's tempting … but no … once our boat exits the building everything will change back to the way it was."

They continued riding in their boat until it finally emerged from the building and approached the boarding area. They calmly stood up to leave the boat when a cast member approached them.

"Are you folks OK?" She asked them breathlessly.

"Why shouldn't we be OK?" Raven replied innocently.

"You mean you didn't see any monsters inside the ride?" The woman asked.

Both Raven and Beast Boy shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads.

"We didn't see any monsters." Beast Boy replied before they briskly walked away.

Once they were out of earshot Raven did something she rarely did: she laughed.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Now don't tell me you've never wished you could do something to "It's A Small World"


	7. Chapter 7

"Robin calling Raven. Robin calling Beast Boy." The teen wonder snarled into his communicator. "Answer, dammit!"

"Yo Rob, you've been at it for three hours, they aren't gonna answer, they ditched us."

Robin angrily snapped his communicator shut. "When I find them …"

"Give it up, gel hair. Did you really expect them to wait here for Starfire to finish playing Disney Princess dress up?"

An impatient moan escaped Robin's lips, while his posture betrayed the overwhelming impatience he was feeling. Starfire continued to hold court in the Princess Fantasy Faire, oblivious to he and Cyborg, and neither she nor the crowds, which actually seem bigger than before, showed any signs of relenting.

"You know Rob; we don't need to stay here either." Cyborg remarked with a hint of impatience in his voice. "When she's done playing Ariel she can call us on our communicators."

A vein began to throb on Robin's forehead. "Why is she doing this?"

Cyborg shrugged. "It is a union gig. I wonder what the pay scale is." He snickered.

"Very funny, Cyborg, now you're competing with Beast Boy in the bad joke department." Robin seethed as he paced angrily. "That does it! This has gone too far!"

The Teen Wonder jumped onto a railing and fired his grappling gun. The hook shot out and soared towards the skeletal metal structure that supported the giant canvas roof that covered the amphitheatre. It wrapped itself around one of the metal trusses making a loud clank once it was secure. He shot into the air and began to swing over the huge crowd, which had turned its attention towards him when they heard the grappling gun fire. Some of the kids waved at him.

"Look, it's Prince Eric!" A little girl shouted. "He's come for Ariel!"

"I'm not Prince Eric! I'm Robin!" He shouted at the crowd as he swung over it. "And she's not Ariel, she's Starfire!"

The crowd either couldn't hear him or chose to ignore him, and they started cheering as he swung overhead. With great aplomb he landed next to his sweetheart. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. The crowd roared its approval.

"Star, it's time to go."

"But Robin, there are many little girls waiting to meet Ariel, just look at the line!"

"I don't care." He snapped back at her. "You aren't Ariel."

"Oh, but I am. Look at all the girls waiting to meet me!"

Robin heaved a huge moan.

"Star, remember last Christmas? When Cyborg dressed up as Santa Claus, for the orphanage kids? He knew when to quit, and so should you."

The princess gave him a killer glare he had not seen since the time when he denied she was his girlfriend aboard the space station.

"This. Is. Different." She snarled at him.

"No it's not!" He replied. "Do you know that Raven and Beast Boy got tired of waiting for you and they ditched us?"

At first the princess looked hurt upon hearing the news. Then, she smiled.

"That is glorious! They need to spend the girlfriend and boyfriend time together. It is, as Cyborg would say, 'about time'!"

"And what about our time?"

She smirked at him. "You have me every day, but this is the only time I will be able to be Ariel for these girls. You must be the patient, boyfriend Robin."

One of Robin's eyebrows began to twitch violently, which Starfire didn't notice as she was once again focusing her attention on yet another girl, flawlessly playing the role of the Little Mermaid. Cyborg nervously watched the scene unfold from a safe distance.

"Don't do it, man, don't do it." The tin man whispered, hoping that somehow Robin would receive the message. He didn't.

Now both of Robin's eye brows were twitching and two veins throbbed on his forehead.

"Starfire …"

"Not now, my beloved, I am busy."

Robin pounced on the alien, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Starfire protested loudly, but didn't fight back. Instead she gently pounded his back while carefully kicking her legs, taking care to not hit him with what could have been lethal kicks.

Robin produced his grappling gun and fired it a second time. With the princess still slung over his shoulder he swung away, towards the entrance of the castle, copying what Beast Boy had done earlier with Raven. By this time, Cyborg had pushed his way to the front of the line and had a front row view of Robin's abducting of his girlfriend. As the boy wonder swung away with Starfire still slung over his shoulder, she made eye contact with Cyborg and gave him a thumbs up sign. The tin man grinned as they disappeared into the façade on the stage.

"What a sneaky, manipulative thing to do, she has Rob wrapped around her little orange pinkie … way to go girl." He grinned.

Knowing that he was now on his own for the rest of the day, the tin man turned and left the Princess Fantasy faire.

"I wonder what Raven and the Grass Stain are up to?" He mumbled to himself.

_**-( scene break )-**_

The ubiquitous omnimover car, a Disney invention, made its way past the final scene in the Haunted Mansion, the one where riders are warned to not pickup ghostly hitchhikers, and arrived at the disembarking area. The two riders in one of the egg shaped cars were oblivious to their surroundings as they were engaged in a full blown, French kissing, heavy groping, make out session. Needless to say, they didn't get up to leave their car, which continued to move.

"Excuse me!" A voice called out. They ignored it.

"I'm sorry but you need to disembark now."

Raven stopped kissing her boyfriend and gave the costumed cast member, who was dressed in a Victorian era maid costume, one of her better four eyed glares before resuming her amorous session with Beast Boy. The young woman flinched upon seeing the demonic sight.

"OK, you can ride it again … but this is the last time … you'll have to get back into line next time." She stammered.

They continued to ignore her as the omnimover car continued to roll.

"And just so you know … there are cameras everywhere … we can see what you're doing all the time."

"Then don't look." Beast Boy replied between kisses just before the omnimover car re-entered the attraction.

The young woman was joined by another cast member, this time a young man dressed as a Victorian butler.

"They're actually creepier than the ride." He remarked. "You do know that they aren't allowed to stay on if there is a line, you should have told them to get off and get in line. This is their fourth time in a row."

"What do you think I did? Next time you tell them to get off." She snapped at him. "My shift just ended … good luck."

The young man gulped.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Cyborg grinned as he danced with four pretty teenage girls in the Tomorrowland Terrace, where he had spent the last 3 hours dancing and eating countless hamburgers. Finally the song ended and the band announced they would be back in one hour. The four girls said goodbye, after giving the tin man their phone numbers, which brought the grand total collected to 17.

"Call me!" One of the girls shouted as she and her friends ran off.

"Oh, you bet I will." He whispered to himself as he headed off to order some more hamburgers. Before he got to the ordering window, his built in communicator chirped. He tapped on a button and a holographic image his four teammates appeared.

"We found Raven and Beast Boy. We're on Main St. Wanna come join us and watch the fireworks?" Robin asked.

"I'm on my way, gel hair." He replied.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Cyborg arrived, with just minutes to spare before the fireworks were scheduled to begin, carrying a bag that had to contain a combination of at least 20 hot dogs and hamburgers.

"So Cyborg, are you sure you got enough to eat?" Raven asked in her signature, dry as burnt toast monotone.

"Probably not, but there is a hot dog cart over there, so I'm good. You guys hungry? I can share some with you."

Only Starfire accepted his offer and after drenching her hot dog in a deluge of mustard she quickly devoured it.

"I love the earthly food! May I have another?" She asked gleefully. Cyborg snickered as he handed her another hot dog.

Raven leaned towards the boy wonder. "Didn't you feed your girlfriend?"

"We just had dinner!" Robin replied in an exasperated voice. "She has eight stomachs, you know."

"Dude, she eats like a pig, how does she stay so thin?"

"I think she metabolizes everything into starbolts." Raven replied.

Before the changeling could reply the PA system on Main St came to life.

"Ladies and gentleman, our fireworks show, Fantasy in the Sky, will begin shortly. We do regret to announce that Tinkerbelle won't be making her usual appearance tonight." The announcer referred to the female acrobat, dressed as the infamous pixie, would "fly" above the castle, dangling from cables.

"WHAT!?" Starfire shrieked. She saw a crowd control cast member waving people down the sidewalk. With her second hotdog, oozing mustard, still in her left hand, using her right hand she grabbed the poor guy by his shirt and lifting him off the ground she pulled him towards her until they were face to face. Her eyes glowed a menacing green.

"What is the meaning of this deception? The program schedule sheet says that Tinkerbelle is to appear!"

The young lad, who was probably a college student, gulped as he recognized the mighty Titan from Jump City.

"I'm sorry, Miss Starfire, but the lady who plays Tinkerbelle, she called in sick, and there is no one to take her place. She's a trained acrobat." He stammered.

The princess released him and he scurried away before she had a chance to change her mind.

"It's OK, Star. These things happen." Beast Boy consoled her with a friendly hand on her shoulder.

The princess consumed her hot dog in a single gulp, followed by a loud burp.

"That was classy. I wonder if Ariel can eat a whole hot dog in a single mouthful." Raven muttered to herself.

Starfire ignored her snide remark. "It is unacceptable; all of the children will be disappointed. I am disappointed." She moped.

The fireworks show began and as Starfire watched a grin appeared on her face and she snapped her fingers.

"Of course! The solution is simple!"

Without saying another word she took off flying towards the castle, which was lit up by various floodlights of different colors. The crowd saw her and began to cheer.

"Starfire! What are you doing!?" Robin shrieked while his three teammates laughed.

The princess was in her element. Her entire body began to glow with her green energy and she began to flit around, doing a credible imitation of Peter Pan's pixie. Robin continued to look mortified.

"Relax Robin, it can't get any worse than this." Raven consoled him.

Robin seemed to heed the sorceress' words as he did appear to relax. That is until Starfire began to shoot starbolts into the sky, which exploded like fireworks. The crowd cheered its approval.

"Or maybe it can." Raven remarked dryly.

"Don't worry guys, I'm recording this." Cyborg chortled while Robin face palmed.

Raven approached her beau and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks for tricking me into coming, I had a great time."

"So did I." Beast Boy replied. "I just hope we don't get banned from Disneyland for life!"

**THE END**

For those of you who are Starfire fans, especially of the animated series Starfire, I have some advice:

Don't read the new "Red Hood and the Outlaws" comic books.

The series is about Jason Todd (the second Robin, Dick's successor and now the Red Hood), Roy Harper (Speedy, now Arsenal) and Starfire forming a new team of anti-heroes known as the Outlaws.

As to why you shouldn't read it, let's just say that Starfire has changed. As into a bimbo slut. She sleeps with both Roy and Jason (not at the same time though):

25 dot media dot tumblr dot com/tumblr_m8o6em5wwK1qd8bpfo4_1280 dot png

She also appears to have forgotten about her time with the Titans:

batman-comics dot com/wp-content/uploads/2011/09/red-hood-3 dot jpg

She can remember Dick, and that she slept with him too, but can't remember his name.

Apparently she now finds humans boring and obnoxious. And she dresses skankier than ever. I think she's also more powerful. When Jason presses a gun barrel to her, it melts. She describes herself as a "walking reactor"

So, you have been warned!

As for what is coming next as far as my fanfics, I don't know. I don't have anything in the pipeline at this time. I think that if anything is to follow, it will be more short stories and one shots.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
